1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an improvement of a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape and a flexible disc. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium which has low coefficience of friction and small adhesion of a magnetic powder on a head of a recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Arts:
The magnetic recording medium is usually obtained by coating a magnetic powder composition as a mixture of a magnetic powder and a binder such as polymers on a substrate made of a polymer such as polyester. In the conventional magnetic recording medium, the magnetic powder is peeled off by friction resistance between the magnetic powder membrane and a head of a recorder so as to adhere the magnetic powder on a head of a recorder whereby reproduction characteristics in high tone region are deteriorated. In order to overcome such disadvantages, a lubricant is incorporated into a magnetic powder composition so as to increase the effect of lubrication of the magnetic powder composition and to decrease a friction resistance between the magnetic powder membrane and the head of the recorder. The effect of lubrication of the incorporation of the conventional lubricant at a low temperature is unsatisfactorily low. It has been required to improve such characteristics for a magnetic recording medium used at a low temperature in winter such as a magnetic tape used for a car stereo recorder.